Say Again? The Story of a Sword and a Mullet
by Total Justice
Summary: This is a parody fic of Literature and Genderbending fics. Contains a lot of story references.


**A/N: This is one of the few stories I am truly proud of. It is a parody of Genderbending fics and literature in general. It references The horrible story, My Immortal, a story by a friend of mine called Angel Delight and tons of other things. I might write a second chapter eventually. Anyways...this story is definitely meant to be silly so read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters Except the ones from Angel Delight.**

**Say Again?**

_The Story of a Sword and a Mullet_

_**By: Total Justice**_

* * *

My name is Adrian Débouchoir and I'm 16 years old. As obvious by my name, I am French. For the record, it's pronounced De-Boosh-war. I won't go into the meaning because...err...yeah let's drop that. I have a twin brother named Alex and an older brother named Eric. Eric is really nice and probably the perfect brother. My twin...ehhh...he's too competitive. Still can't admit that I play the guitar better than him. Anyways...I should get off myself...ummm...ok that sounded wrong...and impossible. But really...only authors whose characters are completely useless have so many details to them. It's to hide their uselessness. But I'm digressing. The story I have to tell you is a long one and at times a weird one. It all began that day...

I was sitting at home playing my guitar on the couch. Our parents weren't home and Eric was away at college. Alex was sitting on the floor, his chin resting on his knees, drawing. I was just debating what song to play next when the door opened. Alex and I looked up to see our best friend Jérôme Léfantôme walk into the door. Both Alex and I are tall but Jérôme is much taller and he's a year younger. His black hair was tousled and long. We had told him countless times to get it cut but I think the bastard just didn't cut it because the girls loved it. They think he's dreamy. Well back to the story, we looked up, wondering how the hell Jérôme managed to get into our house. "Oi...Jérôme how the hell did you get inside?" I asked curiously.

Jérôme just stared at me like I was stupid before plopping down on the couch. "Why are you thinking about details, Addy? Can't I just pop mysteriously into your house like all characters seem to do in literature these days?"

At the foot of the couch, Alex stifled a laugh. "Sure...and how about you live with us too mysteriously?" Alex choked out.

I stared at my brother wondering how exactly we were related. Though that living thing did sound like it was a decent idea. "Didn't the two characters in some story live together?" I ask uncertainly.

Jérôme nods nonchalantly. "Yeah, My Immortal."

"It made me eyes bleed." Alex piped in.

I wondered idly if it was really that bad. I had never read it, just skimmed it. I'd read it later, much to my regret. It made me want to cry. I waved the thoughts away and fixed Jérôme with my stare. "We need a plausible reason why you appeared in our house."

Jérôme sighed and tapped his head with a long finger. "Ok, ok," he said finally. "How about I have a key?"

I thought about it for a second before nodding. "That's doable."

Jérôme sighs in relief and stands up stretching his long legs. He glanced back down on us, obviously debating what to say next. "Oh yeah guys. You got Livejournals right?"

Alex nods and I start sniggering. "We did though Alex chose Mullet Republic for his name." I say trying not to laugh.

Alex scowls at me before starting to explain to Jérôme the origin of his name. "It's actually Mull Etre Public which is French for "being a public donkey."

At that point Jérôme just stared at him, his mouth open. "Alex...have I told you yet that you have a sick sense of humor?"

Alex's scowl graced his face again and I broke into another fit of laughter. "That's what I told him!"

"SHUDDUP!" Alex shouted, lunging at me. I fell backwards and we wrestled for a bit, Jérôme just stood there grinning until he reached forward and pulled us apart. Alex glared at me.

"At least I'm not Swordy-Bebe! How girly can you get?" Alex snapped at me.

My mouth formed a perfect. Oh no he didn't! ...Uhhh...wow that didn't sound right. Anyways, it was my turn to glare. "I like Swords!"

"You didn't need to add the y."

"It is pretty girly, Adrian."

I glared at them, tears forming in my eyes. "Stop it, you two."

Alex grinned mischievously. "Aww is the bebe getting upset?" I really regretted for using the Spanish for baby for my name. Damn Alex. Before I could kill him though, a random portal opened out of nowhere and two boys came tumbling out. One had blonde hair and the other had black. Random portals that cross storylines might be standard fare in other stories but I hadn't see one yet.

The black haired one, stood up and brushed himself off before lending a hand to the blonde one. He turned to us and nodded before speaking in a British accent. "Sorry mates, that was pretty immense." Now...I don't know what most people expect the day to be like but two gay British schoolboys appearing out of a random portal was...unexpected to say the least.

Alex recovered first and squealed like a girl. And he calls me girly! His hand immediately started playing with the leather bands on his wrists as he grinned at the two newcomers. "I know you guys! You're from Angel Delight."

Jérôme and I gaped at Alex in confusion. "What! What's that? And why does it sound like a dessert?" Jérôme asked looking very bemused.

"And..." I added. "How do you know so much about fanfiction?"

Alex waved my question away and answered Jérôme. "It's a story about a group of British boys and girls. It's good." Alex and his fanfiction. Alex turned towards me and I immediately regretted our twin bond. ".! It's original fiction!"

Not wanting to waste my time arguing, I ignored my brother's idiocy and turned to glance at the two boys. "What are your names?"

The black haired one grinned and stepped forward. "Sorry, my name is Joey and that..." He gestured to the blonde. "Is Kieran."

I nodded before speaking again. Fiction or not, two boys appearing out of nowhere was not normal. "Erm...how are two fanfiction characters in our living room?"

Kieran shrugged. "Dunno but can we stay here?"

Jérôme shrugged as well and nodded. "Sure it's not my house but stay here! I doubt their parents will care if two imaginary characters live here." Kieran and Joey grinned at each other and gave each other thumbs up. So last century.

Alex broke the sudden silence. "Err..shouldn't we cut to commercial?" I glanced at everyone else and nodded. Why not? Just as we were getting ready to sit around and do more nothing, Marco, one of our other friends ran in crying tears of blood down his pallid face. Jenny, our other friend was right after him. What had happened?


End file.
